Marvel Cinematic Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Contents hide # Summary # Canon ## Movies ### Phase 1 ### Phase 2 ### Phase 3 ## TV Series ## Web Series ## Upcoming ### Movies # Power of the Verse # Magic in the Verse # Calculations # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutrals # Characters ## Heroes ### Avengers ### Guardians of the Galaxy ### S.H.I.E.L.D. ### Masters of the Mystic Arts ### Inhuman Royal Family ### Other Heroes ## Villains ### HYDRA ### Neutral ### Weapons Summary The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Phase 1 * Iron Man: 2008 * The Incredible Hulk: 2008 * Iron Man 2: 2010 * Thor: 2011 * Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 * The Avengers: 2012 Phase 2 * Iron Man 3: 2013 * Thor: The Dark World: 2013 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 * Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 * Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 * Ant-Man: 2015 Phase 3 * Captain America: Civil War: 2016 * Doctor Strange: 2016 * Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 * Spider-Man: Homecoming: 2017 * Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 * Black Panther: 2018 * Avengers: Infinity War: 2018 * Ant-man and the Wasp: 2018 TV Series * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013 * Agent Carter: 2015 * Daredevil: 2015 * Jessica Jones: 2015 * Luke Cage: 2016 * Iron Fist: 2017 * The Defenders: 2017 * The Inhumans: 2017 * The Punisher: 2017 * Cloak and Dagger: 2018 Web Series * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 2016 Upcoming Movies * Captain Marvel: 2019 * Untitled Avengers film: 2019 * Spider-Man: Far From Home: 2019 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3: 2020 Power of the Verse The MCU is a very formidable movieverse, currently ranging anywhere from Human to Universal power. Although the Avengers are not yet nearly as strong as their comic book counterparts, they are still quite powerful. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nuclear weapons capable of entirely destroying New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet over time, and there are space travelling races and portal technology. After awakening his full power Thor increased his tier to Large Country level, as shown when he withstood the power of a neutron star, which Bleeding Edge Iron Man, post-Sakaar training Hulk and Hela scale to, and Surtur, Odin and Thanos are much stronger than them. Sorcerers such as the Ancient One or Kaecilius is able to boost their power in the Mirror Dimension to at least City level, while Kaecilius' boss Dormammu is an extra dimensional being who is effortlessly able to conquer planets and far greater, earning him a spot in Planet level at the very least, and Universe level+ at his full power, making him by far the most powerful character shown in the series so far. Thor with Stormbreaker, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch all demonstrated Large Planet level power during their confrontations with Thanos, who is at least Large Country level without the Gauntlet, Large Planet level with the incompleted Gauntlet, and unknown but likely far higher with the completed Gauntlet. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse. The Power Stone contained in the Orb is able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligences. The Time Stone can reverse and accelerate time, as well as create time loops that not even Dormammu can break. Note: Take caution when scaling characters from the movies to the ones from the TV shows and vice-versa as the movies barely acknowledge the TV shows themselves. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. The Sorcerer Supreme's job is to train students in learning magic and defending Earth from mystical threats such as Dormammu. Calculations * Iron Man powers up a helicarrier rotor * Iron Man's flight speed * Iron Man's Lifting Strength * Iron Man gets shot by a tank * Iron Man tanks a meteor * Captain America throws Ultron through a concrete pillar * Deathlok pushes a bulldozer * Quicksilver punches Captain America * Thor destroys Sokovia * Thor covers Asgard with a thunderstorm * Thor tanks the full force of a neutron star * Scarlet Witch's attack potency] * Scarlet Witch stops an explosion * Quicksilver saves Hawkeye and a kid * Quicksilver perceives bullet in slow-motion * Korath's blasters * Ghost Rider tanks the Carbon Bomb * Luke Cage tanks an explosion * Iron Fist dodges a bullet * Spider-Man pulls a ferry together * The Power Stone destroys the surface of a planet * Thanos tears apart the surface of Titan's moon * Spider-Man dodges meteors * Kurse throws a rock * Abomination catches missiles * The Witch covers London in a storm * Winter Soldier dodges bullets * Surtur destroys Asgard * Yondu's arrow blitzes Sakaaran soldiers * Thor covers Manhattan in a storm * Thor creates a storm by jumping Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd ''' Opponents Neutrals Characters Heroes Avengers * Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Spider-Man (MCU) * Black Panther (MCU) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Wasp (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Mantis (MCU) * Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe) S.H.I.E.L.D. * Alphonso Mackenzie (MCU) * Melinda May (MCU) * Mockingbird (MCU) * Peggy Carter (MCU) * Quake (MCU) * Sharon Carter (MCU) * Yo-Yo Rodriguez (MCU) * Patriot Masters of the Mystic Arts * Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Karl Mordo (MCU) * Wong (MCU) Inhuman Royal Family * Black Bolt (MCU) Villains * Thanos (MCU) * Ultron (MCU) * Dormammu (MCU) * Ego (MCU) * Hela (MCU) * Mysterio (MCU) HYDRA * Red Skull (MCU) * Hive (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Neutral * Winter Soldier (MCU) * Elektra (MCU) * Odin (MCU) * The Destroyer (MCU) * Surtur (MCU) * Loki (MCU) * Punisher (MCU) Civilizations * The Celestials (MCU) * Kree * Frost Giants * Chitauri Others * Goose (Marvel Cinematic Universe * Ghost Rider (Marvel Cinematic Universe) '''Weapons * Chitauri Scepter (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Eye of Agamotto * Orb Vehicles * Sanctuary II